gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sale of the Century
80s 1st NBC opening spiel: "Today/Tonight on America's biggest bargain sale we're offering a brand new car/(insert car name) valued at $XX,XXX for $XXX. (A prize valued at $XX,XXX for $XXX.) (A cash jackpot of $XX,XXX for $XXX.) Cash & prizes worth over $100,000 for $XXX. Two of the incredible bargains on... (echoing) Sale of the Century." And now, here's the star of the show, Jim Perry! 80s 1st Syndicated opening spiel: "Today/Tonight on America's biggest bargain sale we're offering a brand new car/(insert car name) valued at $XX,XXX for $530. Cash & prizes worth over $100,000 for $750. Two of the incredible bargains on... (echoing) Sale of the Century." And now, here's the star of the show, Jim Perry! 80s 2nd opening spiel: "Today/this week, we're offering/one of our contestants/players will win (insert two/three prizes), and a trip to (insert trip). And continue a journey toward a fortune in cash & prizes, including (insert car or other vehicle) and $50,000 in cash. In total, over $100,000 on... (echoing) Sale of the Century." And now, here's the star of the show, Jim Perry! Premise The format centered around three contestants answering general knowledge questions and buying prizes at a low cost. Gameplay Three contestants (one a returning champion) were given $20 to start. The host asked a series of questions, all of which were toss-ups, and only one person can answer each one. The first contestant to buzz-in with a correct answer gets $5, but an incorrect loses $5. In the 60s version, the players were given $25 to start, and the questions increased in value throughout the game from $5, to $10, to $15 each. From 1973-1974, two couples each started with $20 and the $15 questions were replaced by five $20 questions. On the Temptation revival, the contestants' scores were known as "Temptation dollars (T$)". The Contestant Area SotccontestantareaA.jpg|The first contestant area, the one with the rainbow lights. SotccontestantareaB.jpg|The more familiar contestant area. Jim Perry's Podium JimspodiumA1.jpg|Jim Perry's podium from the first set. JimspodiumA2.jpg|First Podium Checkmark when someone rings in with a correct answer. JimspodiumA3.jpg|First Podium "X" when someone rings in with an incorrect answer. JimspodiumB1.jpg|Jim Perry's podium from the second set. JimspodiumB2.jpg|Second Podium Checkmark when someone rings in and answered correctly. JimspodiumB3.jpg|Second Podium "X" when someone rings in and answered incorrectly. NOTE: Though not pictured here if Jim and/or the judges wanted a more specific or informational answer, a question mark would appear on Jim's podium. Instant Bargain During the game, the player in the lead (originally all three contestants) or contestants who were tied was given a chance to buy a special prize for a bargain price. To buy the prize, the contestant must hit his/her buzzer; doing so won the prize which became his/hers to keep win or lose, but the bargain value of the prize was deducted from his/her score. On the original version, if a player buzzed in before the prize was revealed, the sale price was deducted from his/her score without buying the prize. Instantbargain1.jpg|Would you pay $715 for a mirror? Instantbargain2.jpg|No, you would pay $12! Instantbargain3.jpg|Would you pay $900 for a mirror? Instantbargain4.jpg|No, you would pay $9! Instant Cash Beginning in March 1986, the third Instant Bargain was replaced with the new Instant Cash. The player in the lead faced three boxes numbered 1, 2 and 3. Two of them had $100 dollar bills while the one remaining one contained a cash jackpot which started at $1,000 plus $1,000 more for every day it's not won. To play, the player in the lead must surrender his/her lead (the price was the difference between the leader and the second place player). In case of a tie for the lead, a dutch auction was held between those players. If he/she decided to play (by hitting his/her buzzer) or whoever decided to play, the player selected one of the boxes and whatever the amount inside was his/hers to keep. Instantcash1.jpg|Which of these three boxes contain $3,000? Instantcash2.jpg|Box selected, now the moment of truth. NOTE: The player's scores were inadvertently blacked out. Instantcash3.jpg|Champion Elaine Pelino chose the right box for $3,000. Instantcash4.jpg|This contestant picked the right box for $8,000. Instantcash5.jpg|Upon choosing the winning box, Jim would walk up to the contestant area to congratulate him/her. Instantcash6.jpg|This contestant, Gina, won $16,000. Instantcash7.jpg|Gina was so excited that she accidently buzzed in. Temptation's Instant Cash The Temptation revival's Instant Cash was different from the 80s show. For the boxes were replaced with wallets (red, white & brown), and the jackpot started at $500 and grew by that amount until won with a maximum of $5,000. Fame Game There was no Fame Game in the original version, it was added when the show returned in 1983. 80s Fame Game In the 80s version, and in all three rounds, all three players got to participate in the Fame Game. The host read a "Who am I?"-typed question in which the clues get easier as time progressed. The first player to buzz-in had a chance to answer. An incorrect answer forced that player to sit out the rest of the question without money penalties. The first contestant to buzz-in with a correct answer faced a game board with nine numbers (1-9). Behind those numbers were cash awards, prizes, surprises and money cards ($10, $15, and $25) which were added for each round, there was an occasional $5 money card as well. The player in control chose a number, and whatever he/she found now belonged to that player. If a money card was found, it's value was added to the player's score. Plus there were two spaces that gave the player in control to either take a cash prize or choose another number (one marked $400, the other was a mystery cash amount between $1.75 & $1,500). The Board FamegameboardB.jpg|The Fame Game Board, Nine numbers inside nine octogons! Which would you choose? FamegameboardBrevealed1.jpg|Here's a money card reveal during Lee Menning's tenure. FamegameboardBrevealed2.jpg|Here's another during Summer's tenure. The Spaces Famegameprize.jpg|One of the many prizes you'll find on the board. Famegamecash.jpg|Here's an example of a cash amount you'll find on the board. Mysterymoneyorpickagain.jpg|If you found this, what would you choose? Mysterymoneyorpickagainrevealed.jpg|And behind the "Mystery Money" we have $600. The Money Cards $5moneycard.jpg|The $5 Money Card. $10moneycard.jpg|The $10 Money Card. $15moneycard.jpg|The $15 Money Card. $25moneycardB.jpg|The $25 Money Card. When the show started, the Fame Game board consisted of faces of celebrities instead of numbers. There was only one money card (the $25 money card) hidden on the board, and the rest were prizes. So finding the $25 money card early made the other Fame Game(s) useless since there were only prizes left. The other two money cards would come in the later months. FamegameboardA.jpg|It's Hollywood Squares, Sale of the Century style. FamegameboardArevealed.jpg|Here's a money card reveal with the celebrities still available. $25moneycardA.jpg|The old look of the $25 money card. When the show started, it was the only money card. Beginning in October 1985, the board became randomized (ala Press Your Luck). Lights around the numbers would flash at random, and stopped when the player in control hit his/her buzzer. In addition "Mystery Money or Pick Again" was renamed "Mystery Money or Try Again", plus the money cards were revealed at the outset. Once the player landed the number and whatever the player gets, the cash awards, prizes, surprises, and Money Cards will be taken off the board for the next Fame Game after the first FamegameboardBrandomized.jpg|A contestant spinning, hoping to land on the $25 Money Card. Come on, $25 money card... NOW! Temptation Fame Game In the short-lived Temptation's Fame Game, while host Morreale read a "Who am I?"-typed question, letters in the correct answer appeared on at a time (ala Wheel of Fortune's Toss-Up Puzzles & Scrabble's Speedword). There was no game board in this version; a correct answer won $15 to the contestant with the correct answer. Plus the Fame Game was only played once (though in an earlier episode, there was a second Fame Game with the value being $25). Knock-Off (Temptation Only) The short-lived Temptation revival also had a new round called "Knock Off", which was played just like the 80s game show Wipeout. A category was revealed, followed by 12 possible answers on a game board. Nine of them were correct answers which had money amounts behind them, while the remaining three were wrong, those were dubbed "Knock-Offs". The three contestants took turns picking off answers and each time a correct answer was chosen, the contestant in control won money behind the answer; but if the answer selected was a Knock-Off, the person who picked that was eliminated from the round. Four of the answers (sometimes two) were worth $2, (sometimes) another two of the answers were worth $3, three were worth $5, one was worth $10, and one was the least obvious answer and was worth $15. The round ended when all three players were eliminated or if all the money amounts were found (all the correct answers were chosen). Final Round For the first few months in the 80s version, host Perry would read three more $5 questions for a total of $15. This was scrapped when many games were already decided prior to this, in favor of the well-remembered Speed Round. Speed Round In the Speed Round, the host would ask as many questions as possible during the next 60 seconds (originally 90, 30 in the Temptation revival with two others played earlier in the game). Correct answers were still worth $5 in the 80s version, and doubled to $10 in the Temptation revival. Sotcspeedround1.jpg|This is a playing of the Speed Round from Alice Conkwright's last game. Sotcspeedround2.jpg|A later playing of the speed round from late in the series. Notice the change in clock design. Sotctiebreaker.jpg|This is a tiebreaker round from future QuizBusters host Matt Ottinger's day on the show. ---- The player with the most money won the game. If there was a tie at the end, the host would read one final question (a Fame Game/Who am I question in the earlier months of the 80s version). A correct answer won $5 more and the game, but an incorrect answer cost $5 and the game. In the case of a three way tie, the first contestant to buzz-in and miss was out of the game. The winning player became Sale of the Century champion and in the final years of the show also won a bonus prize (originally a choice of one behind numbers 1-6), while the losers kept their final scores in cash in addition to everything else. The "Temptation dollars (T$)" in the Temptation revival were not valid currency; so there was always a possibility that any losing contestant would leave with nothing except unacknowledged parting gifts. Shopping The champion won a chance to buy a grand prize at a bargain price using his/her winning score. Six prizes were on display with the biggest prize being a brand new luxury car. The champion can either buy the grand prize which he/she had enough money to buy with and leave the show, or return on the next show with the money scored that day being added to the next day's winning score. In the 60s & 70s version and in the 80s version Tournament of Champions, (grand) champions can buy more than one prize. In the 60s & 70s version and in the Temptation revival, the highest the winning contestant can buy was a new car. On the 1973-1974 syndicated series, the winning couple answered a series of questions worth $100 and could stop at anytime and buy one of three prizes (trip, fur, or car). Later, the couple must correctly answer three questions, the difficulty of which depended on the value of the prize. In the early months of the 80s revival it took $500 to buy every single prize on stage, plus some extra cash for a grand total of $95,000. In later months, a cash jackpot was added, the jackpot started at $50,000 plus $1,000 for every day it's not won. The cash jackpot was played as the next to last prize level in the NBC version worth $650 (originally $510), while the syndicated version had the next to last prize level be worth all of the prizes for $640. If the champion reached $760 (originally $600) in the NBC version, or $750 in the syndicated version, the champion won all the prizes plus the cash jackpot and retired from the show. Sotcshopping1.jpg|You can have this $3,000 motorcycle... Sotcshopping2.jpg|...for $85. Sotcshopping3.jpg|You can buy this almost $50,000 car... Sotcshopping4.jpg|...for $308. Sotccashjackpot.jpg|A cash jackpot of $78,000 80s Bonus Games In the later years of the 80s revival, the shopping format was dropped, and new bonus rounds were played. Winner's Board Starting in October 1984 in the NBC version, and November 1985 in the syndicated version, the winning contestant faced the Winner's Board. The Winner's Board consisted of 20 squares numbered 1-20. Behind those numbers were matching pairs of prizes, cash amounts, and two WIN cards which constituted an automatic match. The champion picked off numbers to reveal the prizes, the first prize matched was the prize won. If at anytime one of the WIN cards was revealed, the next prize revealed was the prize won. The two biggest prizes were $10,000 in cash, and a new car; they both appeared only once. To win either one of those, the player must first find one of the WIN cards, then find one of the biggest prizes. Once the board was cleared (all prizes matched), the champion must then make a decision to either keep all the prizes or risk losing the prizes (not counting any of the main game prizes) for one more game. Winning the next game not only kept the prizes, but also won an additional $50,000. Winnersboard1.jpg|The Winner's Board. Ten prizes and two WIN cards are hidden behind 20 numbered squares. Winnersboard2.jpg|A match. Winnersboard3.jpg|A MATCH with the WIN card. Winnersboard4.jpg|A car match win. This contestant Margaritte Newhouse was so excited, she disappeared from the left side of the graphic. Winner's Big Money Game In the final years of the show, the bonus was changed one more time. In the Winner's Big Money Game, the day's champion had solve a series of six-clue word puzzles within the time limit. To start, host Perry gave the champ a choice three envelopes (red, yellow or blue). Whatever the choice, the player started to hear and see the words of each puzzle appear one at a time; as soon as the contestant knew what the puzzle was talking about he/she must hit a plunger in front of the player to stop the clock (the clock started when the first word appeared). If the champ is correct, he/she won the puzzle. The champion can miss one time and continue, but two misses or time running out ended the game. The player can buzz-in and opt to pass without penalty if he/she can't come up with an answer. Solving four puzzles in 20 seconds (originally five in 25 seconds) won the champion $5,000 plus $1,000 for every return trip till he/she played the $10,000 game; and then the next Winner's Big Money Game was worth a new car. Losing that game meant the player left the show, but winning the car gave the champion the right to play one more game. Winning that final game earned a chance to play one last Winner's Big Money Game for $50,000. Two people made it to the $50,000 Winner's Big Money Game, but only one contestant named Rani White won it. Winnersbigmoneygame1.jpg|The Winner's Big Money Game (5 puzzles in 25 seconds). Winnersbigmoneygame2.jpg|This contestant got Pinocchio with only half the puzzle revealed. Winnersbigmoneygame3.jpg|This same contestant got Jerry Lewis with only three seconds left... Winnersbigmoneygame4.jpg|...and won $5,000. Winnersbigmoneygame5.jpg|The Winner's Big Money Game (4 puzzles in 20 seconds). Winnersbigmoneygame6.jpg|Will Elaine get the last puzzle in time? Winnersbigmoneygame7.jpg|She did it! Winnersbigmoneygame8.jpg|Elaine picked $6,000 since that was her second visit to the Winner's Big Money Game. Super Knock-Off (Temptation Only) Super Knock-Off was played like regular Knock-Off except that it was a 50/50 split (six right, six wrong), the money amounts were now higher, and only the winning contestant can play. Any money collected in this round affected the main game score plus any money in the bank should the winning make a return trip. Once again, a category was revealed followed by the 12 possible answers. The winning contestant picked off answers one at a time and each time a correct answer was chosen, he/she won the money attached to that answer. But if at any time a Knock-Off was chosen, the winning contestant lost all the money accumulated in that round. But to prevent this from happening, the winning contestant had an option to stop and take the money after each correct answer. Four of the correct answers were worth $25, one was the second least obvious answer worth $50, one was the least obvious answer and was worth $100, for a maximum total of $250. Other Pictures Sotccar.jpg|Here's the car setup from the final season. Sotcset1.jpg|The first 80s set with a different light pattern. Sotcset2.jpg|The first 80s set with the more familiar light pattern. Music 1983 - Ray & Marc Ellis Inventor Al Howard Links The Best 80s & 90s Game Shows: Sale of the Century Rules for Sale of the Century @ loogslair.net Rules for Sale of the Century @ Game Show Temple Another Sale of the Century Rules Page YouTube Videos NBC Version Winner's Board Debut Mark DeCarlo goes for over $100,000 Tom O'Brien goes for over $100,000 Winner plays the Winner's Big Money Game Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Syndicated Version John Goss goes for over $100,000 Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Tim Holleran goes for over $100,000 Part 1 Part 2 Category:Consumer Category:Shopping Category:Lifestyle Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Puzzle Category:NBC shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Reg Grundy Productions